


【ADGG/中年组/继续开车】吸血情圣AU——囚笼

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：囚禁Play！继续强X！【黑化】吸血鬼AD/人类GG！改编自裘花同名电影。另外，这篇文依旧会有后续，请原谅一个渴望开车的魔鬼。好了，话不多说，我们上车！





	【ADGG/中年组/继续开车】吸血情圣AU——囚笼

「1990年5月4日，星期五」

  伴随着“啊——”的一声惨叫，盖勒特被阿不思大力地甩到了床上。与此同时，他的额头也在惯性的作用下硬生磕在了床头柜上，血瞬间就流了下来。

  阿不思慢悠悠地踱步到床边，抓住盖勒特因为疼痛而不断抽搐的双手，单手将它们死扣在床上。伴随着衬衫清脆的撕裂声，阿不思像一匹绝食多日的恶狼一样扯开盖勒特上身本就所剩无几的衣物。他跨坐到盖勒特的身上，用身体的重力压制住盖勒特在空中挣扎个没完的双腿。

  “操你的，你放开我！”被完全按在软床上的盖勒特垂死挣扎着，试图逃开接下来可想而知的强暴。

  阿不思皱了皱眉，他钳制住盖勒特的颧骨，将手掌按在爱人叫唤个没完的嘴上。盖勒特刺耳的尖叫声被完完全全地堵在了阿不思的掌心与他口腔之间的空气里。阿不思俯下身来，啃咬起盖勒特浅红色的耳垂：“亲爱的，我劝你还是省点力气吧，待会儿可有的你叫了。”

  阿不思就着压坐在盖勒特身上的姿势，顺着爱人的脖颈一路向下爱抚。他用他还算平滑的门牙啃噬着盖勒特颈项间雪白的肌肤。尽管上面还残留着之前吸血时的种种血痂和深紫色的吻痕，但这丝毫不影响阿不思的进食。他尖利的犬牙时不时地会磕碰到盖勒特完全暴露在空气中的紧致皮肤，冷冰冰的牙齿接触到盖勒特逐渐升温的身体，泛起丝丝的寒意。阿不思用他自以为还算轻柔的吻到处啄食着身下的尤物，一路留下了一道道情色的水渍和深红色的牙印。

  就像只狗一样，盖勒特忍不住腹诽道。

  被磕破的额头还在汩汩地向外冒着热血，铁锈味的气息逐渐在空荡荡的房间里蔓延。盖勒特暗叫不好，这恶心的吸血鬼待会儿怕不是要把自己的血给吸光了。

  阿不思舔过盖勒特的左胸，舔开乳头的细缝，那里很快就像一颗成熟的果实一样肿胀起来。他瞥了眼盖勒特身下已经鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，仅仅是些微的触碰，都能做出如此迅速的反应。已经调教的相当不错了，阿不思心想。

  盖勒特也发现了这一点。他现在愈加讨厌自己这副淫乱的身体了，被长期开发玩弄的身体就像是红灯区里的娼妓一样，稍加挑逗，就高潮迭起、浪叫连连。

  阿不思用手指抹过盖勒特快要被鲜血浸满的额，他克制地吻上撕裂的伤口。他细致地舔弄着，生怕浪费一丝一毫鲜美的血液，这是爱他的人的血液，这是他爱的人的血液。些微的血已经顺着盖勒特的鼻梁骨流到了脸颊上，阿不思便沿着血迹慢慢地舔舐，直至它们被完全舔尽。

  吃饱喝足的阿不思将已经被完全限制住行动的盖勒特翻了个面，他连同内裤一起扯下松松垮垮地挂在盖勒特腿上的运动裤，将盖勒特饥渴的已经在一张一合的后穴完全暴露在自己的眼前。阿不思从自己的裤裆里掏出早已完全硬挺的紫红色巨物，在没有做任何润滑的情况下，强行进入了他。他知道盖勒特已经准备好了。

  “啊——”虽然早已预料到了这一刻，但当粗长的阴茎真正进入自己的时候，盖勒特还是觉得自己的胃都要被顶出来了。他紧抓着身下的床单，寻找着着力点。

  “啊——你——你慢点——”阿不思双手紧扣着盖勒特柔韧皙白的腰肢，盛怒之下的他没有控制好自己的力道，以至于在盖勒特雪白的腰间留下了道道深红色的指印。他在盖勒特的身体里肆意地驰骋着，硕大的龟头重击在前列腺上，引得盖勒特瞬间就软了腰。

  “唔——疼——轻点——”细碎的哀求声隔着床单传来，“你能不能轻点——”

  盖勒特跪趴在床上，唯有挺翘的屁股高高撅起，任由阿不思尽情地操弄。快感混杂着痛意像烟花一样在盖勒特的体内炸开，多巴胺在他的脑内胡乱地游走着。他的阴茎在后穴的一再刺激下颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，细小的尿道口像漏水似的淌着前液。

  伴随着滋滋的水声，盖勒特的肠道分泌出大量浅色的液体来润滑生涩的穴肉。还真像是女人的阴道一样柔性，阿不思心想，贱人！“啪——”一声清脆的拍击声驱散了盖勒特被顶的晕乎乎的呕吐感，取而代之的是疼痛，一种快速蔓延至全身的痛。阿不思居然敢打他！还打得这么重！粗话脱口而出：“我操你妈的，老子不做了——唔——”

  阿不思用一次前所未有的深顶掐断了盖勒特的叫唤。他开始大力掴击起爱人的臀肉，伴随着的还有后穴更为猛烈的抽插。囊袋拍击着臀部，每一次抽插都是最深层的进入。从未被如此粗暴对待过的臀很快就肿的通红通红的，与盖勒特背部雪白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。

  “痛——呜——”盖勒特轻微地抽噎着。

  阿不思此前从未发现盖勒特的屁股是这么的妙不可言，这么的适合凌虐。可能是因为他之前对这恣意妄为的储备粮太过于温柔了，才导致他现在这么的不服管教。

  阿不思顺着盖勒特的会阴抚摸上充血外翻的穴肉，那里已经因为强行地开拓开始渗血，鲜血混合着肠液顺着盖勒特的大腿直往下流着，看得人心疼不已。

  阿不思低垂着眼眸，盯着身前瑟缩不已的盖勒特，脑海里还全是他和一个陌生女人调情时笑意融融的景象。又一次！又一次！这个可恨的人精又从自己的身边逃开了。

  阿不思没有再去理会沙哑着喊痛的盖勒特。事实上，直至他最后释放在盖勒特体内时，他都没有再像此前的欢爱一样去爱惜可怜巴巴、哭喊着求饶的爱人，全然不顾他们交合的身下已经积起了一个小血泊。

  阿不思在盖勒特的身体里尽情地喷撒着他的精液，他在长时间射精的同时还不忘慢慢的抽插，方便盖勒特更好的吸收自己的液体。等阿不思从盖勒特的身体里退出来时，盖勒特感觉自己的身体已经不再属于他了。他现在全身都痛得要命，额头上的伤口在来回的剐蹭中又开始冒血，喉咙也因为持续的惨叫变得沙哑难听。被彻底操开的穴口向外流着乱七八糟的液体，就像一个被反复摆弄的性爱玩具一样。

  阿不思从柜子里取出一副手铐，这还是之前盖勒特为了增添床笫情趣买给阿不思的情人节礼物。他抓起盖勒特的左手，将它拷在床柱上。

  “你这几天都别想下床了。”阿不思冷冷地对着床上被尽情享用过的盖勒特说。

  盖勒特没有再多说些什么，事实上，他也没有更多的气力再说些什么。他知道阿不思已经被彻底激怒了，自己暂时性的服软无疑是最好的选择。他蜷缩起自己完全不受控制的身体，在冷冰冰的房间里昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

 

「1990年5月5日，星期六」

  盖勒特醒来的时候已经是第二天晚上了。尽管他仍旧全身赤裸着，但他的身体已经被细致地清理过了。额头上的伤口也让阿不思用绷带包扎妥帖，身上还盖了一条厚实的毛毯。

  这可恨的吸血鬼还算有点良心，盖勒特心想。他抬了抬已经完全僵硬的左手，它从昨天起就一直半垂在空中，手腕上也被金属印出了红痕。他试图坐起身换一个姿势，却被屁股上传来的剧烈疼痛激地弹跳起来。“操！”他要手刃了这该死的吸血鬼。

 

「1990年5月6日，星期日」

  阿不思这两天都陪着盖勒特腻在家里。在盖勒特道歉并明确表示之后不会再犯前，他是绝对不会放这个浪荡的人踏出家门一步的。

  盖勒特的手还被拷在床头，显然他依旧没有意识到自己的错误在哪里。

 

「1990年5月7日，星期一」

  阿不思上班去了。

  盖勒特躺在床上，盯着空无一物的天花板发着愣。他当然知道阿不思因为什么而生气到现在，不就是和那几个小妞多聊了一会儿天、说话近了一点吗？不就是到酒吧多喝了点酒吗？不就是几天没回家吗？盖勒特不以为然地撇了撇嘴，这个小心眼的强奸犯。

  盖勒特一把扯开盖在身上的毛毯，他觉得全身都燥热不已，汗水逐渐打湿了他的脊背。他揉了揉自己发烫红肿的手腕，阿不思在临走前总算是想起要把自己放下来了。尽管他还不忘反锁了房门，将盖勒特困在这四四方方的卧室里。这色情、变态还吸血的恶魔！

  盖勒特侧身抱住软绵绵的毯子，上面沾满了阿不思柠檬味的香气。这几天里，在盖勒特醒着的时候，他不是被阿不思摁在床上肏干，就是跪在地上大张着嘴给阿不思口交。他摸着还酸痛不止的屁股，上面全是青紫的手掌印——阿不思两天里就没少欺负过这两半可怜的软肉。从来没有人敢打他的屁股！从来没有！盖勒特气愤地锤着床板，却发现全身都无力的要命。他的太阳穴突突地跳动着，就像是有一个小人在脑袋里面疯狂地敲击着一样。这都是阿不思的错！盖勒特收紧了被手汗打湿的指。

  盖勒特侧仰起头盯着床头摆放的合照，这还是他几年前硬拖着阿不思去博物馆时拍的照片。盖勒特这才意识到，他和阿不思之间除了近乎暴力的性爱就没剩下别的什么东西了。

  他喜欢阿不思吗？盖勒特用手敲了敲晕眩的大脑，试图赶走如海啸一般席卷而来的头痛感。

  答案是肯定的，盖勒特心想，他应该是喜欢阿不思的。

  但阿不思喜欢他吗？

  他真的喜欢自己吗？

  真的不是把自己当做是食物一样的存在吗？

  盖勒特有些说不清了。

 

「1990年5月8日，星期二」

  阿不思到家的时候已经是后半夜了，今天他一连做了三台肝脏移植手术，感觉骨头都要散架了。阿不思转开卧室的房门，看见自己的爱人已经在床上睡着了。昏睡过去的盖勒特无意识地搂抱着一大团被过度蹂躏的毯子，光裸的全身在月光的映照下显得格外白皙，臀缝间的幽壑也随着盖勒特轻微的翻身一隐一现地展露在阿不思的眼前。

  阿不思的肚子发出“咕噜——”一声脆响。

  他饿了。

  阿不思扑到盖勒特身上，抓住他软趴趴的阴茎，上下撸动着。隐匿在阴毛中的阴茎在外力的作用下很快就挺立了起来。

  “唔——死人你干什么！半夜发情吗？”盖勒特醒了过来，他努力地想要睁开像是被胶水黏住似的眼皮，却发现徒劳无果。还处于半梦半醒状态的盖勒特推搡着阿不思的胸口，像猫咪一样无力的挣扎对阿不思这样的成年男性来说有如隔靴搔痒。阿不思收紧了怀抱着盖勒特的动作。

  “别动。”阿不思扳过盖勒特的脸，吻上他颤抖着的唇。阿不思在盖勒特的口腔里尽情的探索着每一处的敏感点，他灵巧地滑过上颚，舔过细腻的舌苔。他们交换着彼此的唾液，尽管怀里的人还在发出些许不满的哼哼声，但情欲逐渐爬上盖勒特惨白的脸庞，增添了一抹淡淡的血色。

  阿不思很快就从盖勒特的口腔里抽离出来，腹部的饥饿感催促着他顺着如天鹅一般细长的脖颈往下啃咬。

  当阿不思将自己的尖牙刺进盖勒特的喉咙时，盖勒特就彻底停止挣扎了。他茫然无措地大睁着眼睛盯着黑漆漆的天花板，只觉得整个世界都仿佛在旋转一般。盖勒特的心脏急速地跳动着，震得他胸腔都有些发麻。他的手低垂在阿不思的膝盖上，小腿处的肌肉痉挛着，白玉似的脚趾也蜷曲了起来。

  盖勒特很快就晕了过去。

  温热的血液顺着阿不思的喉管往下流，充满了他的腹腔。爱人的血液永远是这样的甘甜可口，不像是路边的渣滓——难喝且无用。阿不思吮吸着盖勒特脖颈处的伤口，被吸血鬼的尖牙刺破的伤口不算很大，血也只能像流水一样慢慢地往外涌着。阿不思注意着盖勒特的脉搏，虽然他已经有好几个月没有尝过盖勒特甜美的味道了，但他在脑内反复地告诫着自己一定要克制住吸血鬼的本性，可千万别把这可怜的宝贝给弄死了。

  阿不思没过多久就拔出了自己的牙，他抖开被盖勒特当做抱枕搂着的毯子，将全身都有些发烫的爱人完全裹了进去。他取出床头柜里的止血药和绷带，小心地处理着伤口，人类就是这样的脆弱。

  阿不思熟练地处理完盖勒特的伤口后，就将他横抱着平放到床上。阿不思望着昏睡过去的盖勒特，捋了捋他额前被汗水沾湿的白发，怎么出了那么多汗？阿不思禁不住皱眉。

  早晨，阿不思端着早饭送到床边。

  “盖勒特，醒醒，起来吃早饭了。”阿不思将早饭放到一旁的小桌子上。他坐到盖勒特的身侧，拍了拍还裹成蝉茧一样一动不动的爱人。

  阿不思看了看床头的闹钟，叹了口气：“你待会儿起来记得吃，我先去上班了。”他揉上盖勒特的额头，掌心瞬间抽痛了一下，那里烫的像烧起来一样。

  “盖尔，你怎么了？”阿不思搂起盖勒特的身体，才惊觉他脸色煞白的像死人一样。

  “盖尔——”

 

  囚笼内外，究竟谁是谁的囚徒？


End file.
